Yume Sentai Royalger
Yume Sentai Royalger is a Fanmade Instalment of the Super Sentai based off of Go! Princess Pretty Cure. It's Motifs are royals, hope, and dreams Plot A long time ago, a young Haruno Haruka met a strange boy dressed in white named Kanata after being bullied by her classmates because her dream is to become a "princess". He gave her a strange ornamental key, and Haruka promised that she will never give up her own dreams. A few years later, Haruka, now at the age of 13, attends Noble Academy, a boarding school for girls and boys. But even now, she cherished her dreams of becoming a princess, like those from her precious picture books. One day, she encountered two fairy creatures from the Hope Kingdom: Pafu and Aroma, who were followed by strange monsters. The fairies told her that they were created by a witch who turns dreams into despair and locks them away in the Gate of Despair. With no choice, the fairies gave Haruka a Royal Perfume, with her becoming Royal Flora, a Sentai to oppose the dark witch. Now being joined by Kaido Minami (Royal Mermaid) and Amanogawa Kirara (Royal Twinkle), they form the Royalger Sentai team in order to collect the Dress-Up Keys to open the Gate of Dreams and protect people's dreams from despair. Characters Super Sentai Haruno Haruka/Royal Flora Haruka is the main protagonist who is a 13-year-old girl in her first year at Noble Academy. She is energetic with a beautiful smile. She feels that working hard in order to fulfill your dream is the best. She has always admired the princesses in picture books and continues to cherish her dream of "becoming a Princess", even now. After meeting Pafu and Aroma, Haruka becomes Royal Flora, the Princess of Flowers whose theme colour is pink. Kaido Minami/Royal Mermaid Referred to as the 'Academy's Princess', Minami is a 14-year-old sophomore at Noble Academy as well as the student council president. Although she's slightly stern and strict on the front, she has a strong sense of responsibility, cares for others like a gentle sister, but can sometimes feel lonely on the inside. Her dream is to become a respectable person that can be useful to others. After meeting Pafu and Aroma, Minami became Royal Mermaid, the Princess of the Sea whose theme colour is blue. Amanogawa Kirara/Royal Twinkle Kirara is a 13-year-old girl who is also in her first year at Noble Academy. She is a popular model and is a 'my pace' kind of girl who is very fashionable. She's very busy, going in and out of fashion shows almost daily. Her dream is to become a top model like her mother. She feels that you should have the strength to push straight ahead towards your dreams. After meeting Pafu and Aroma, Kirara became Royal Twinkle, the Princess of Stars whose theme colour is yellow. Akagi Towa/Royal Scarlet Towa is a 13-year-old girl who is the young princess from the Hope Kingdom and the younger sister of Prince Kanata. One day, when she was little, she was tricked by Dyspear into thinking she will help make her dream of becoming a Grand Princess come true. Soon after, she was brainwashed and became Twilight and was thought to be Dyspear's daughter until a few years later. In episode 21, thanks to the Sentai and Kanata, she was freed from Dyspear's influence before the dark Dress Up Keys she possessed consumed her. In episode 22, her keys and Royal Perfume were purified, allowing her to transform into Royal Scarlet, the Princess of Flames whose theme colour is red. Akagi Kanata/Royal Dream The kind-hearted, brave prince of Hope Kingdom. Once upon a time, he met the young Haruka, and granted her the Dress Up Key and taught her the importance of dreams. To save the Hope Kingdom, he entrusted the Royal Perfumes to Pafu and Aroma. His younger sister is Princess Towa (Twilight), but as a child, she went missing until she's found years later. Later in the Series he becomes Royal Dream, The Prince of Dreams whose theme color is Purple. Hope Kingdom Pafu A pampered Poodle-dog-like fairy. She came from the Hope Kingdom with Aroma, her older brother, to look for the Royalger. She loves fashion. Aroma A bird-like fairy. He's Pafu's older brother. He and Pafu fled their world, Hope Kingdom after it was invaded by Dysdark and their Zetsuborgs. Miss Shamour A fairy found inside the Sentai's Lesson Pads. She is a Siamese cat who can also take human form. Dys Dark Dyspear She is the ruthless leader and sorceress of Dys Dark. Her goal is to spread despair and chaos around the world and she dislikes dreams and hope. In episode 23, she returned to the Forest of Despair to heal her wounds after her battle with the Sentai. Three Musketeers is a group that consists of three members and serves as Dyspear's subordinates. They have the power to trap people's dreams into the Gate of Desperation and create Zetsuborg. Close One of Dys Dark's commanders and a member of the Three Musketeers. He has an appearance and a short-tempered personality like a rock star. His appearance is lanky with black spiky hair and a tight purple outfit. He wears a lock around his neck. He is defeated in episode 11 but returns again later in the series. Shut One of Dys Dark's commanders and a member of the Three Musketeers. He has an appearance of a nobleman with a dark blue outfit and a white top hat. He is very narcissistic and pompous. In episode 45, he's given one last chance but is defeated and in episode 46, after going through his power up, he's defeated once again, but this time goes on the path to redemption by helping the Sentai. Lock/Kuroro One of Dys Dark's commanders and a member of the Three Musketeers. He has the appearance of a young boy and his face is partially hidden by his long hair and giant hood. He is said to be "number one" in the Three Musketeers. In episode 23, he was given the leader status by Dyspear as she had to return to the Forest of Despair to heal her body. In episode 31, he is found as a fairy and is currently resting. Stop and Freeze The robotic-like twin generals of Dys Dark, they work for Close and resemble twin girls with rabbit/mouse like ears wearing masks resembling bike helmets. Zetsuborg The series main monsters. They are created when the commanders lock a victim's dream behind the Gate of Despair, thus stealing the power of their dream and creating a Zetsuborg. The name is a play on "zetsubou", which means "despair", and "borg", from "cyborg". Minor Characters Nanase Yui Haruka's roommate as well as her first friend at Noble Academy. She is a friendly girl who wears glasses. She loves picture books and her dream is to become a children's book author. Mecha Flora Butterfly Mermaid Dolphin Twinkle Bear Scarlet Phoenix Dream Dragon Princess Trio Titan (Made from the Flora Butterfly,Mermaid Dolphin and Twinkle Bear) Princess Quartet Titan (Made from the Flora Butterfly,Mermaid Dolphin,Twinkle Bear and Scarlet Phoenix) Ultimate Royal Titan (Made from the Flora Butterfly,Mermaid Dolphin,Twinkle Bear,Scarlet Phoenix and Dream Dragon) Arsenal Royal Perfume The Sentai's transformation device. It's shaped like a perfume bottle that allows the Sentai to transform once they inserted their respective Dress Up Key while saying "Royal Change!". Dress Up Key The season's main collectible items, which the Sentai can also use to transform and attack and Summon their Mecha. Once all Dress Up Keys are collected, the Gate of Dreams will be able to be opened so the Sentai can protect people's dreams. Power of dreams dwells within the keys. Crystal Princess Rods The first 3 Sentai's main weapon. The rods allow the Sentai to use different Dress Up Keys to perform individual and group attacks. Scarlet Violin Royal Scarlet's main weapon. It was born from Prince Kanata's violin and allows Scarlet to use her keys with it. Music Royal Palace The group item that the Sentai use with the Premium Keys to Perform Éclat Espoir. Royal Lesson Pad This is an item that Miss Shamour resides in when not helping the Sentai with Royal Lessons. Locations Noble Academy The boarding school that the Sentai attend. To attend school, you must have a dream. Students live in dormitories and the school's greeting is "Gokigen yo" (Good day). Hope Kingdom Prince Kanata, Towa, Pafu and Aroma's homeland. It is a beautiful country that is shaped by flowers, the sea, and stars. Within the country, there is a legend about three Sentai. Yumegahama A town located near Noble Academy. Dys Dark The evil organization and the main antagonists of the series. Their boss is Dyspear and their goal is to spread despair throughout the world. Category:Super Sentai Category:BlueRandomOne's Ideas Category:Pretty Cure